The FullMINI Alchemist
by Hakai
Summary: Ed's not small... Not yet anyway. possible romance later. right now, simple humor and making fun of Ed. please r


The Full-MINI Alchemist

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: the titled inspired by a hagaren cosplay drama thing…

Summary: Elric Brother's goal has finally been fulfilled and all is well… But it's a little too peaceful. Something's bound to happen, right?

* * *

When Alphonse Elric's body had first been revived he had, to his older brother's delight, been a few centimeters shorter then Ed. However, that had been over four months ago and Al's body was wasting no time on catching up with lost years. Or it could have been the milk. The younger Elric had certainly been drinking enough of it.

All in all things were as they should be. The Elric brothers had two real homes. Their usual home was a small apartment in Central where they would stay when they weren't being sent on missions. Another home they had was in Rizenbul, with the Rockbells, where Pinako and Winry both welcomed them with open arms. Edward was no longer their cash cow, but they still loved the brother's dearly. Provided they pitch in with the choirs, of course.

The Elric's bodies had been perfectly restored and Roy had become the Fuhrer. Thankfully the woman were _not_ wearing miniskirts, yet. Winry had finally convinced Tommy of Rush Valley to train her in the art of automail, Al had convinced Ed to let him become a state alchemist, took the exam, and passed, and… well, basically everything was peaceful and happy!

_But that can't be right_ Edward thought putting down the newspaper to take a sip of his steaming cup of highly sweetened coffee. _Something always happens to ruin the peacefulness of the main characters, right?_

"Nii-san!" Edward heard his younger brother call out. _And this must be it_. Edward thought as Al came running into the kitchen.

"What is it, Aru?" Ed asked folding up his newspaper.

"Nii-san, you promised." Al complained taking a seat next to his brother. Ed sat back and tried to remember what he had promised. The Armored Alchemist obviously noticed this because he shook his head and sighed. "You said you'd take me to buy new clothes."

"What?!" Ed asked startled out of his train of thought. "New clothes? Didn't I just buy you new clothes, Al?"

"That was almost four months ago." The grey-eyed teen pointed out.

"So?" Ed shrugged. "What's wrong with them?"

"They…" Al paused debating how he could possibly say this without insulting his brother's ego. "They don't fit." He said at last.

"How can they not fit?!" The Fullmetal Alchemist yelled raising from his seat.

"Uh… I…" Al poked his fingers together sheepishly. His brother wasn't making this very easy. "I grew?" Ed straightened up to his full height, which wasn't very much in the first place, and looked up at Al. True, Al had grown a lot since his rebirth. He had always been taller then Ed. And the older Elric accepted that his brother would end up being taller then him eventually. But to go from being shorter then Edward to almost a head taller then him in such little time? There was definitely something unfair about that.

Ed scowled. "What're you trying to do, Aru? Fit into your armor?" Ed groaned noting that his brother's clothes were indeed too small for him. "Fine. Let's go." He resigned. Al smiled. He had been expecting more hysteria from his brother. Maybe Edward was finally maturing.

* * *

"A coat?" The tailor repeated.

Alphonse nodded. "Like his." He pointed at Edward sulking in a couch in the corner of the room. "Except blue and with the Flamel on the left sleeve."

"Oh, I see." The woman giggled. "He stole your coat to imitate his big brother and won't give it back. How cute!"

"WHO DID YOU CALL SO SMALL HE SHOULD BE THE LITTLE BROTHER?!" The Fullmetal Alchemist yelled from the other side of the room.

"Actually, _I'm_ the one who wants to imitate my big brother." Al amended rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh? You're the little brother?" The woman asked. Al nodded. "Well then, I'll just take some measurements for your coat. But before that, is there anything else you'll be needing?"

"Some pants and shirts." Al said as the woman checked her pockets for her measuring tape. "Nii-san! Can you go looks for them?"

"Am I your errand boy now?" Edward shouted back before going off to search the readymade section of the store for clothes.

"I have to apologize for my brother. He's rather rude." The taller Elric apologized.

"No problem." The brunette tailor said with a smile as she began to measure Al's arm length.

* * *

"Hey!" Ed said by way of greeting as he approached a salesman who was currently engaged with a phone call. "Where can I find black pants?"

The salesman didn't even look up when he answered. "Row 3, top shelf."

"Row 3." Ed said for confirmation. "…Thanks." He added as an afterthought before heading to said row of clothing. "Black slacks, black slacks…" The blonde found himself muttering while looking up and down the shelves full of pants. "The colors seem to be lighter at the bottom," The Fullmetal Alchemist said aloud. "so that must mean that black would be…" Edward craned his neck so he was looking straight up. A low and behold, on the very top of that very high shelf was Alphonse's much need black slacks. "Dammit." Edward sighed as he prepared to climb up.

It wasn't that Ed couldn't climb well, or that he had bad balance, really. He blamed the shelf. It was obviously not made of very strong wood and the supports were done all wrong as far as the braided teen could tell. But a misplaced foot onto a pair of maroon colored leather pants apparently did not count as a proper foothold. The alchemist slipped and in his haste to seek support had toppled over the entire row of neatly folded clothes into an indistinct mess of material and wood.

The impact, however, was _very_ distinct.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse called hurrying to the source of the ruckus.

"Dammit!" A familiar voice swore from beneath crumpled pants and broken shelves. "Al? A little help?"

"Oh, right." Al amended setting to the task of digging his brother out of yet another mess. "Are you okay?" He asked when Edward was finally out of the debris.

Ed rotating his neck as a test run and winced as a sharp pain ran past his temples. "My head hurts."

"Maybe you should sit down." Al suggested easing Edward into a nearby chair. "I'll take care of the mess."

"I'm sorry." Ed apologized clutching his head as he took a seat in the nearby chair. "You sure?"

"Of course!" The Armored Alchemist answered energetically. It wasn't like he couldn't just clap a few times and fix the place up.

* * *

"Nii-san." Al called shaking Ed out of his sleep.

"Aru?" Ed asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Nii-san." Al repeated as Ed wobbly stood up. "I bought my clothes and fixed the shelf. We're leaving. How're you feeling?"

"Better." Ed said heading toward the door.

"That's good. Thank you very much!" The gray-eyed blonde called back to the tailor before catching up with his brother outside the store.

"So how's the new coa--oww!"

"Nii-san!" Al called turning around to see his older brother with his flat pressed to the sidewalk.

"Ouch!" Ed groaned sitting up. "I tripped on my coat."

"Your coat?"

"Yea--" Ed paused. Wait. His coat didn't reach the ground. It only just passed his knee. How could he trip on it?

"N-Nii-san?" Al called nervously, interrupting Ed's train of thought.

"Yeah?" The alchemist asked looking up from his place on the ground.

"Y-you… you…" The short-haired teen took a deep breath. "You shrank."

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled. Al shook his head and gestured for the braided blonde to stand up. Ed grudgingly obeyed.

He narrowed his eyes. Al was tall, yes. That morning Ed had come up to Al's chin. But now, now Ed found himself eyelevel with his brother's stomach. "Kill me now." Ed sighed melodramatically. "What ever happened to little brothers being _little_?"

"More importantly, how do you think this happened?" The Armored Alchemist asked worriedly.

Ed shook his head. "I don't know. But can we discuss this somewhere else."

"Yes." Alphonse agreed. "Let's go the Fuhrer's."

"What?!" Ed gasped. That wasn't the answer he'd wanted to hear. "No way! Mustang?! He'll laugh himself to death before he decided to help us!!"

"Nii-san." Al said taking on the 'you're being childish' tone. "If similar cases have happened, he may be able to help us."

"No, no!" Ed tried to back away from his brother, tripping in his now-too-big-to-fit-properly boots. "I'm not going! Don't you know what he'll say if he sees me like this?!"

The younger Elric sighed. "Yes, Nii-san. But what if something bad happens? I think we should go right away. Your pride can handle a _little_ humiliation if it comes out okay in the end, right?"

Ed scowled as he stood up. "Fine." He said before tripping again. "Damn my taste in clothing. Who knew it'd be the death of me." Al gestured for his shrunken older brother to come. Careful not to step or trip on anything he made his way to the short-haired alchemist. Quickly, before Edward could have time to react, the younger Elric scooped him up into his arms. "What're you doing?!" Ed yelled indignantly.

"Stop squirming." Al warned. "There's no way we're going to make it to the Fuhrer's office by the end of today if you keep tripping like that."

"Fine." Ed huffed settling down.

"Good." The Armored Alchemist smiled as he ruffled his older brother's hair before heading to Central Headquarters.

* * *

"Fuhrer Mustang?" Alphonse called peeking his head into Roy's office.

"Ah. Alphonse-kun." The Flame Alchemist greeted looking up from his papers. "Come in." Roy watched as the young alchemist closed the door behind him and slowly made his way to stand in front of the Fuhrer's desk. "What can I do for you?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Er…" Al was at a loss for words. He still thought it was a good idea to ask Roy Mustang for help. But how to explain it to him was another thing entirely.

As Roy waited for Al to find his words, he noticed small red bundle in his arms. "What is that?" He asked innocently gesturing at the bundle.

"It's…" The teen paused. "Ed."

Tsuzuku (To Be Continued… maybe?)

* * *

a/n: _Don't Forget_ is kind of at a stand still. I'm having a hard time writing the next chapter because I'm not sure what direction the story is going in. I don't want to end up with plot holes. XD so in the meantime, I decided to write this fic that's been nagging at me for awhile. Why write a chibi Ed fic? Because I like torturing Ed. l0l. Actually not sure where this fic is going either, but I want to get some Roy/Ed or Elricest in. .

tell me what you think and if I should continue


End file.
